During the course of rescue operations using an aircraft rescue hoist, the supported load on the rescue hoist cable is imparted to the aircraft via the rescue hoist and supporting structure. Often times, the support load will be one or two personnel. The hoists have safe operating capacities, and exceeding the safe capacity may result in dangerous conditions. For example, a helicopter may have a maximum load capacity that includes any weight hoisted on a hook. As a result, operating within capacity limits is important for the safety of the aircraft, crew, and passengers. However, today, load measurements on the hoist are typically estimated by operators.